Smasher Puffle (Character)
Species: Puffle (Moschomicrotherium pufflei) * Gender: Male * Alignment: Good Smasher Puffle is the protagonist (and also a shop worker as proven in Smasher Puffle 1) of the Smasher Puffle series who lives in Milon Island and tries to have a peaceful life, throughout the series, his relaxation is interrupted by his nemesis, Dr. Betz Cell, and also his minions, forcing Smasher to get his revenge on him and his minions to prevent disaster and continue his relaxation. He is oftenly accompanied by one of the good guys such as Iko-Iko, Stria Puffle, and some others. Smasher was an ordinary Puffle that lives on Milon Island, who used to be a shop worker before Dr. Betz Cell invaded his hometown. Smasher was best friends with Leiv, yet, in the Smasher 2 Manual, Leiv and her family moves to an another house. Smasher' relatives includes a younger sister, Stria, 5 unnamed cousins, unnamed parents, unnamed uncles and aunts, Gelid, and Gane. History Smasher Puffle (1) Smasher is first seen as a shop worker, suddenly Dr. Betz Cell and his minions appear out of nowhere and Cell orders his minions to capture Smasher and Leiv, both of Puffles were escorted, but Smasher was quick enough to escape them, then he tries to free Leiv, only to get zapped with the Knock-Out ray by Cell, one day later, he woke up and saw that the entire Milon Island was destroyed by Cell and his minions, Smasher must defeat the large (yet lazy) Gako-Gako, the crazy Crazy Crane, the muscular Mort Mollid, the stun-baton firing Titus Tenrec, the genuinely smart Dr. Bombard Vivid and finally, the evil Dr. Betz Cell himself in order to rescue Leiv and to prevent certain doom. Smasher Puffle 2: Cell Suspects One year later, Smasher and Stria were first seen in this game in the beach, Stria rans out of battery for her camera, Smasher is sent off the get the spare battery for her, but is soon abducted by Dr. Betz Cell, who has turned into a new leaf, and then, Cell wants Smasher to gather the pearls, meanwhile, Doctor Bombard Vivid wants Smasher to gather the diamonds instead. Later, Stria tells Smasher that Cell is actually trying to use the pearls to turn every single earthlings into his mindless slaves, and after Smasher quickly rushes in a vortex, Smasher sends Cell flying off into space and aids Doctor Bombard Vivid in destroying Cell's space station. Smasher Puffle 3: When Worlds Collide Right before Smasher was shown resting in the beach of Milon Island, several parts of Cell's damaged space station crashed and set Oki-Oki free, and then Smasher is shown in the beach, and heard a evil laugh, Iko-Iko thinks that evil laughter is coming from Oki-Oki. Iko-Iko, Smasher, Stria, and Gelid starts to investigate the jungle, although, Oki-Oki wasn't seen, they came back to beach later and found a washed up camera, Iko-Iko grabs the camera and a footage of Oki-Oki and Dr. Betz Cell talking to each other is shown, and then Iko-Iko shows the footage to Smasher, Stria and Gelid. Smasher and Stria is recruited by Iko-Iko to use Doctor Bounder Medil's Travel Back and Forth machine to gather the magical pearls in their original places before Cell does so. Hours later, Smasher gathers all 25 pearls, defeating Bounder Medil as well as Cell, Pristion, Hamlet, and Boost R.; causing the Travel Back and Forth machine to implode. Smasher Kart Racing Smasher appears as a starter character in the game, along with Stria, Gelid, Gane, B. Cell, Boost R., Hamlet, and Pristion. Characteristics Appearance Because that puffles have tiny bodies, Smasher only wears a blue baseball cap and he has an orange fur which means that he is a orange puffle, but his buckteeth are small so it isn't visible when his mouth is closed. Personality Smasher is a heroic puffle that has the attitude of a prankster, and the strength of a professional wrestler. Like some puffles, he has the ability to talk, but he rarely does it. He has a fearless nature of going through quests, fighting against villains, and picking up Milon Fruits. Abilities Smasher has learned to do different tricks such as double jumping, slingshot firing, and many more, he can do the tricks in a game by default or by defeating a boss level, he got his name because he has the ability to break open containers. Quotes * Wooh! * Cell! * Yip yip. * Will saaaave yaaa! * Skababadadu! * Ooooh. Trivia * Smasher doesn't know how to swim. * Smasher has a sister named Stria. * His prankster attitude was given to him when he had a cycling accident. * He can live long as a penguin since that he is 16 years old. * He has over hundreds of ancestors. * He has a different diet. * He has a small brownish hairdo under his cap. * Smasher got his name because he has the ability to smash containers. Originally, he was named "Poff", "Paff", or "Ruffle". External Links Smasher Puffle is an obvious parody of Crash Bandicoot since that their name sounds similar and they both have the same attitude. Category:Characters